Through Time And Space
by sujudork602
Summary: "Age?" Alex asked The Doctor looked at her, "Age is just a bunch of numbers, seeing how many years you had to live, all the things you had to go through, bla bla bla." She nods, "Not a thousand I see. So midlife crisis, 30 to 40 years old—you look pretty young for your age."
1. Chapter 1: The Case of LunaFly (Part 1)

**Originally on FanficOverflow (The same writer though.)**

The Tardis roared, soon stopping somewhere in an alley. The Doctor's head peeped out, looking around before he walked outside.

It was simply a small alley, filled with papers of all sorts rustling in the wind. The sun was still up, the Doctor licked his finger and poked it in the hair. "Evening, around 7 or 8." He muttered to himself, continuing to observe around.

"Well! Clara Oswin Oswa—" he spun towards the Tardis door, only noticing that his companion wasn't there. He nodded in realization, and with a sad smile on his face, he looked at his Tardis, "That's right. They all leave in the end." He smiled, patting the blue police box. "At least I've got you, right girl?"

His ship roared, as though it was speaking to him.

His eyes turned towards the city as he sighed.

This was who he was destined to be. Alone. Of course, by now he should have been used to it. He's over a thousand years old, with companions coming and going, so what was he to expect?

He closed the door of the Tardis and walked away, ready to simply enjoy another part of time. Only, the multiple papers caught his eyes. "Missing?" he asked, staring one of them with a picture of a young man on it. "Last seen on June 12, 1955" he soon looked at the other papers, all in whom had "Missing" big and bolded.

"Oh no." he said. "This is not good." He turned around, soon running out of the alley, only to see buildings covered with missing notes, business closed with red paint reading "RUN" All over.

(Insert Doctor Who opening)

The Doctor, whom was still absolutely confused, turned to look around. "Oh this is not good." He muttered again, looking for signs of any living souls.

But that's the problem. There _were_ no people. The town was dead—absolutely dead. There were closed shops with broken windows—some with nailed woods. Missing notices were all over the shops, scattered along the streets and sidewalk, blowing in the wind. One even flew into the Doctor's face!

He pulled the paper away and read it, "Missing: Sarah Jones" he looked down at the date, 1952.

"This is weird." The Doctor whispered, looking around. He suddenly paused, "Wait, no, none of my business." He shook his head. "This is just a weird thing happening in this town, nothing more, nothing less."

"I AM LEAVING!" he heard a voice yell, making him spin around towards the voice, only to see an oversized man throwing his stuff into the trunk of a black car.

Soon, a young girl—who was possibly in her early twenties/late teens came. She had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a white collared blouse and a blue circle skirt with a purse over her shoulders and a flashlight in her hands.

"Wait! Sir, please!" she cried. "You can't just leave!"

The scruffy man turned to look at the girl, grabbing another one of his bags, "No! No, this town is just ENOUGH! There had been 80 missing cases within 2 years, and I can take it no longer! I HAVE to leave before my family's next!"

He threw his last bag in the car, the girl sighed.

"Mister, please don't leave."

"Honey, you might as well go before you're the only one left." He looked at her, "Practically everyone's gone." He got on the car, staring at the girl. "Look, you're a good kid. I get it, you like this town. But let's be honest, this town is too dangerous."

"It's not that bad."

"It doesn't matter, I'm leaving." And with that, he drove off.

The young maiden stared at the car, taking a deep breath. "Great." She muttered. "Another one lost." She looked at her flashlight, turning it on. "Guess I'll just be by myself." She took a few steps back, preparing to turn around, only to bump into the Doctor. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" she said, turning around, looking up, noticing his green eyes filling up with curiosity.

"So…" he began. "Mind telling me what's happening?"

She tilted her head in confusion, "Are you new here?"

"No," he took out his physic paper, "Detective, here to find out about the missing people."

"You accepted the job?" she asked, a little bit shocked.

"I don't see why not"

"Well then, detective…" She stared at him, waiting for him to say his name. But being the Doctor, he was just nodding and smiling. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch a name."

"Doctor, just the Doctor."

"Doctor? I thought you were a—"

"Regardless, hello! I'm the Doctor, your new detective, here to find the missing people, just from out of town, region, country, earth, planet, from gallifray—" he noticed how confused the girl was, "Now what must I know about you?"

"Alex Mcdonald, eighteen, is currently trying to keep the citizens of this town from leaving." She suddenly replied, surprising even herself.

"Now, why are they leaving?" he inquisitively looked at her, as if she had all the answers.

"Have you not seen the town?" she motioned towards the countless missing notices taped on buildings. "People are worried that they'll be next."

"Right right," he waved his hand, brushing off that fact, soon looking at her again. "So, how are these people going missing?"

Alex gave him the stupidest of all stupid looks. "If we knew that, we wouldn't need a detective."

"Oh. Right, right, silly old me." He fumbled, "So, mind telling me the back story as to what's going on?"

She gave him a dumbfounded look, "Are you seriously a detective?"

"Woah, a bit snarky here, don't you think?"

"Practically the ENTIRE town is gone, and here you are, asking me how they went missing?" She crossed her arms, "Honestly."

"Well," the Doctor started, thinking of a lie. "I was only told to solve the case of missing people. They didn't tell me much."

She stared at him, unsure to believe what he was saying was truth or not. "This town, Lunafly, is getting smaller and smaller, due to some sort of kidnapper. For some reason, two years ago, Sarah Jones and her boyfriend, Joe Smithers went missing. That's where it all started. Soon, more and more people followed pursuit. And no one knows why. People with children left the town first, and now it's just everyone. This town is becoming a ghost town—quick. And before I know it, it'll just be me."

The Doctor raised a brow, "Just you? So no family?"

"Foster family, went missing."

He slowly nods, "I see."

"Regardless, everyone says that once you go to the town's mystical gardens, you won't ever come back. Every detective that goes to that place goes missing." She shakes her head, "It doesn't make any sense though, to me. Whenever I go, nothing happens."

He looks at her, "And…How often do you go to this park?"

"Once a day, sometimes twice."

"And you're not scared?"

"I have nothing to lose, and it's pretty much me in this town now." She looked around, "That, and a few others."

"Interesting." He said, grabbing his sonic screwdriver. "Well then, I'll be going." He turned around with one leg and started walking off. She stared at him.

"_He surely is a peculiar man"_ She thought before following him. "So," she started. "Doctor…Are you sure you don't have a name?"

"You can call me Sherlock."

"The fictional character?"

"Doctor Holmes." He said, "Huh, now that I think of it, it has a weird ring to it."

"I'll just call you Doctor."

"Good! I hated the name Holmes anyways." He said, looking around, standing there. "Too many obsessive fangirls follow around with the name—shh!" he turned around and sushed the silent girl, pressing his finger against her lips, "DON'T SAY THAT NAME! _They_ might hear you." His eyes wandered around again.

She stared at him, taking a step back "You don't know where the park is, do you?"

"Why, of course I do!" he refuted, walking away, bending down at the brick wall, swiping it with his finger before licking it. "Huh, nothing abnormal." He quietly said to himself. "I'm just looking around first."

"So I'm guessing you don't need my help?"

"Nope, I'm all good." The Doctor got up and started to walk away.

A sarcastic smile came on her face. "The park's the other way."

He stopped, soon turning around, a frown on his face as he walked up towards her. "So, is that you telling me that you want to help me?"

"It's more like you need me."

"And why would I need you?"

"Do you have a place to stay? All the hotels here are closed." She smiled, as though she got him.

"It's not like I'm going to sleep."

She looked at him, "So I can't follow you." She sadly stated. "Like every other detective before they get lost."

The Doctor looked at her, a confuse look on his face. "If you wanted to follow me, then you could've just asked."

"What?"

He looked at her, ignoring her surprised tone. "Now, where is the park?"

"Did you seriously say that I could follow you?" she clasped her hands.

"Well, I don't see the problem." He said, turning away from her. "My wife once told me that I should never be alone."

"Wife?" she asked, a bit surprised, but then looked at him. He was probably in his early 30's or late 20's. Of course he'd be married by now. Most men in this time and age were. "Interesting." She began, "So, is she still in the city? Don't you think she's a bit lonely there?"

He clicked a button on his screwdriver, it glowing green, "She died a while ago—well, not a while ago, but she's not alive."

Alex suddenly stopped, "I'm…Sorry."

The Doctor continued walking, looking around, waving the screwdriver. "Nothing to be sorry about. Nothing begins if nothing ends."

Alex leaned closer to the Doctor, tugging onto his jacket to make him turn. "So...Tell me more about yourself, Doctor."

"There's nothing much to say."

"Age? You look like you're around 30."

"Sure."

"Sure, what do you mean by that?" Alex asked, stopping him.

"I'm a thousand two hundred years."

"I'm sorry? That's absurd!"

"I do a lot of things that are absurd."

Alex stopped, pulling his jacket. "We're here."

The Doctor looked at her, "Age is just a bunch of numbers, seeing how many years you had to live, all the things you had to go through, bla bla bla."

She nods, "Not a thousand I see. So midlife crisis, 30 to 40 years old—you look pretty young for your age."

"Yeah, I hear that often." He laughed, "Over a thousand years old, and now he goes through a midlife crisis." He chuckled, _"Went through that, Doctor #6" _he thought to himself, shivering as he remembered his former fashion choices. But at least he wasn't wearing a decorative vegetable then—unlike with 5.

The sun was going down and Addie looked around. "There's nothing here, ever." She pointed the flashlight aimlessly at the park, "Just a bunch of statues."

"Huh, I see. Statues. Just a bunch of…" The Doctor suddenly froze, "…What kind of statues?"

"Just…You know, memorial statues, animal statues, angel statues, religious statues."

The Doctor looked around, "They couldn't be." He whispered to himself, pointing his sonic screwdriver around.

"Can't be what?" she asked, pointing the flashlight at him. He didn't answer. She sighed, pointing it back to the world. "They're really pretty though. They look like they're crying. I saw one on a bed of flowers before, but…" she pointed the light at the flowers. "Huh…That'd odd."

The Doctor shifted his eyes, "What is?"

"Yesterday, there was a statue in the gazebo, and now it's gone."

"What kind of statue?"

"Well, you know, a statue from the church, an angel."

He looked away, hearing the sounds of children giggling. "So…In this park…Any other angel statues?"

"Well, there's a bunch of cupid statues. But the rest are just regular old statues."

"This is not good."

She head turned towards him, "Why not?"

"Do you need to blink?" he asked, not looking at her.

"What?"

"Tell me when you need to blink." He repeated, his tone becoming frighteningly urgent.

"Why?" Alex repeats, a bit scared and confused at the same town.

He looked at her, his grayish green eyes filled with an unusual seriousness. "I found the reason why your town's been going missing."

"Really? Why is that?"

The Doctor turned, to see a weeping angel. He blinked, and it came closer. "Where do you live, we have to get out of here, quick." He said, staring at it.

"It's just a few blocks away."

He held onto her hand, still staring at the angel. "Let's run."

"What?" Alex asks, still confused.

"RUN."

Alex, without hesitation, started running with the Doctor. "I-I don't understand!" she yelled.

The Doctor, still looking behind at the statues, replied. "It doesn't matter! JUST RUN!"

The two continued to run. Sooner or later, the Doctor was able to look away from the angels, and they both stopped in front of Alex's small home. It was a small, blue house, a little bit shabby, not good enough to live in. The front door's light was turned off, and the paint was chipping. The bushes needed trimming, and the grass was begging to be cut.

"Those statues, when did they get here?" the Doctor asks, looking at his sonic.

"A few months ago, not more than a year."

"I was right." He muttered, turning it off.

"What?"

He turned to her, and with a seriouse tone, "They're Weeping Angels."

Alex gave him a dumbfounded look, "Of course they are."

"No, you don't understand." The Doctor said, rubbing his temple. "Now, are you going to invite me in for tea, or what?"

Alex was a bit taken aback by his words, "…Tea? You know this is America, right?"

"Oh…Damn you England, I'm too used to that country."

She grabbed her key and opened the door, "You're from Britain? Came here during the war?"

"That's…Surprisingly accurate." He said, walking up the porch and into her home.

"Everyone's like that." Alex sighs, locking it, turning on the light. "I'm just surprised that you didn't go back."

He threw his sonic screwdriver in the air before throwing a glance at her. "If your home is in ruins, would you dare to go back and bare the heartbreak?"

Alex noticed the tired feeling in the Doctor's eyes, as though he was still hurting after World War II. A lot of kids—families even, came from the war. Maybe he was one of those that lost his own family—that's right, his wife.

She shook her head, "Tea, that's right. Do you want some tea, Detective….Doctor?"

"You actually have tea?"

"I used to have British neighbors."

"That'd be nice."

Alex walked towards the kitchen, taking a few glances at the Doctor, whom was looking around.

A strange man he was. But then again, he was an interesting man—with an interesting name. (And possibly, with an identity crisis).


	2. Chapter 2: The Case of Lunafly (Part 2)

"So tell me, Doctor." Alex said, placing the teacup in front of him, "What's going on."

"Weeping angels, that's what they are. The lonely assassins. They're the ones that's responsible for your diminishing town." He took the tea and started gulping it down—spitting it back in the cup once he realized how burning hot it was.

"I don't understand." She shook her head, "They're just statues."

He licked his lips, staring at the tea again, "If you're looking." He nonchalantly said as he slowly began sipping his tea. "You see, they're quantum locked. They have to cover their faces with their hands to prevent from being trapped for eternity. It's a curse, actually." The Doctor looked around, "They're psychopaths—but the only psychopaths to kill you nicely." He put the tea down.

"Doctor, you're not making any sense."

"They're aliens." He said, staring at her.

She twitched, waiting for him to somehow go, "HA! PHSYCH!" but he didn't. "…Aliens."

"Yes, they're aliens."

"What would aliens want to do with this town?"

"The weeping angels eat time energy, so they zap people back in time, letting them live off the rest of their lives in the past, as they eat what was their time in the future. They kill you, but let you live your entire life—only, in the past, in a completely different timeline."

"And how would you know this? You're just human."

"I'm not." He got up, walking towards Addie's bookshelf. "I'm a time traveler. The title itself gives what I do away. I travel in time—most of the time, just for fun." His brow rose as he saw a pulp fiction.

"You're insane."

He opened the book, licking his finger as he flipped the pages. "No, I'm not. I'm telling the truth."

"Doctor, please tell me why I should believe in you. You're telling me that you're a time traveler, and that the kidnapper has been statues—rock hard statues—this entire time." She shook her head, "You're a mad man!"

"Yes, that's what everyone calls me." His eyebrow rose as he got out a folded piece of paper, "A mad man with a box." He started smelling the paper before looking at her, "Which reminds me, you said that you go into the park often." He unfolded the paper, reading it.

Alex, crossed her arms, tilting her head. "Yes, and?"

His eyes widen before he folded the paper back, placing it back on the book, putting it down. "They normally zap people back in time the second you blink. So…" he walked up to her, taking his screwdriver out of his pocket, whirring it at her. "Why haven't they zapped you?"

She stared at him, a bit frightened at the odd man.

He looked at his screwdriver, soon gazing at her. "Your real parents, your parents that gave birth to you, where are they?"

"I don't know." She said, "I was 4, and I remember my mom having to give birth. I stayed behind with a lady at a market. Me, being the person I was, got away, and I think I went into the park. Next thing I remember, I was lost."

"Anything else?" he asks, looking at the book once again, grabbing the same fiction from his pocket.

"Well, I was sent in an orphanage in this town. I would wait for my parents to find me, but…"

He put the book back, "They never did."

She looked down; shaking her head, then back up at him. "Why are you asking?"

Rather than answering her question, the Doctor asked again. "Have you ever felt oddly placed in time?"

"…No."

He stared at his screwdriver, walking around. "Of course not, you were 4, you would've been used to it." The Doctor looked at her, "But why wouldn't they zap you back in time again?" he placed his hand on his abnormal chin.

"Again?"

"Unless…Unless." He hit his head, trying to find the answer. "Oh this doesn't make any sense! What would be the unless?"

"Doctor?"

He looked at the book, and saw the author's name. _"Amelia"_ he said to himself, suddenly realizing what's going on. "POND!"

"WHAT ABOUT A POND?!"

"Amelia Pond, angels, Rory the Roman, angels. Oh, why didn't I think of this before?" he clutched his head, "The book! The paradox! Thousands if not millions of angels were killed because of that—which means that they're trying to avoid another genocide such as that, meaning that they won't disturb another food source!"

Alex stared at him in utter, confused astonishment, "…I don't get it."

"Do you know why your parents never came back for you?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No! Amelia—"

"Alex."

"Sorry, thousands of names in this head, but Alex, when you were 4, you weren't just lost. You were _sent back_ in time because the angels caught you."

"..What?"

"The angels can't touch you because someone else already has. That's why you haven't gone missing!"

"I don't—"

"Now, how do we destroy these angels?" he questioned himself, walking around. "How many angel statues are in this town?"

"…I believe…Yeah, just 4."

"Four isn't that much, New York has hundreds." He looked up, "Oh, but 4 is enough to kill a population of this town."

"Doctor, you're not—"

"But why would they want to be in this town? That makes absolutely no sense!"

"WHAT IS IT?! WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Unless." The Doctor continued, gasping. "Time energy. Tardis." He looked at her, "Oh dear."

"What?"

He suddenly bursts out the door, "THEY KNEW I WAS COMING, AND I KNEW I WAS COMING, HENCE THAT BOOK." He screamed as he runs to his Tardis.

"DOCTOR!" she yells, running after him.

The Doctor ran until he saw his ship, only to see the angel statues near it. Only 4, but it was still terrifying. Alex finally caught up, looking at the statues then at the Doctor.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"Alex, listen to me. There's going to be a key in the book that I took out. If I go missing, I want you to take it and put it in my Tardis."

"Tardis?"

"That blue police box!"

"The what?"

He took a deep breath, "Oh congratulations. You found that Tardis, now what?" he asked the angels. He suddenly blinked, having them turn, their eyes slowly being uncovered.

"Doctor, did they just…?"

"Weeping angels." He says, "When you need to blink, tell me."

"Doctor, I don't understand." She blinked.

"Don't blink, if you do, tell me."

Alex felt a hand accidentally bump into her leg. She looked down, and saw the Doctor offering his hand. She glanced at the angel, then at him, holding onto him. She shifted her eyes towards the angels whom were once again frozen. "So." She began, looking at them. "Who are they?"

The Doctor blinked, however, Alex was still staring. "I told you. The weeping angels."

"Okay…What's the plan?" she looked at him.

"Slowly walk back. If they get me." He blinked—having them come closer, making him jump back. "If they get me—in which they will, I need you to go back into your home and get the book that I got out."

"Don't say that. They're not going to get you." She said, tightening her grip, looking back at the angels.

"Akex, don't look at me. Don't blink. If you need to blink, tell me. I need to go to my Tardis." He pulled her along, staring at the angels.

"Okay, is anything going to happen?"

"Only if you blink—now, it's important if you don't blink." The Doctor started, looking at his Tardis.

Alex nodded, her eyes locked on the angels.

However, like anything, the Doctor blinked. And so did Alex—without realizing it.

She felt nothing in her hand anymore. The Doctor's warm hand wasn't in hers. "Doctor?" she looked at her side, realizing that the Doctor wasn't there anymore—rather, one of the stoned angel having its hand reaching out.

Her eyes widened before she started running backwards, "DOCTOR!" she yelled, running away from the angels. "DOCTOR, WHERE ARE YOU?"

She ran back home, opening the door, locking it immediately—barely having time to breath. She walked to the table, taking the Doctor's tea and gulping it. She put the teacup back down, staring at the book next to it. The one that the Doctor had told her to look at it.

But it didn't make any sense. It was just a cheap, pulp fiction called _Melody Malone_. Why would it be of any importance?


End file.
